


How Many Illyrians does it Take to Build a Bookcase?

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, acomaf, ikea fails, ladies night, the bat bros + lucien attempt to build stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta, Feyre, Elain, and Mor show up the boys while shit-face drunk.





	How Many Illyrians does it Take to Build a Bookcase?

Feyre’s POV

Nesta, Elain, Mor and I stumbled into the townhouse after a night on the town. I was laughing at some dumb joke a drunken Mor had told me when we all paused, hearing thumping from upstairs. We all turned to each other, puzzled. The boys had stayed home, claiming they had “man business” to attend to.

“Probably wrestling on the roof,” Nesta said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

“Ohh,” Mor replied, starting up the stairs. “Do you think they’re shirtless?” We all laughed at that as we trailed after her, and she wiggled her eyebrows at us suggestively. A loud groan slipped from Elain’s bedroom as we reached the second floor, and I paused. Several thumps soon followed, and the girls quieted ahead of me.

“Oh for Cauldrons sake, Cassian, that’s NOT where that goes!” Lucien’s frustrated voice reached us through the closed door. Elain’s ears reddened as she turned to look at me, and I shrugged. An elongated sigh sounded before my mate’s voice fluttered through the quiet.

“Here, let Az and I try.” More light thumping, and Rhys cursed under his breath. The door rattled as Rhys’ magic flared. The girls all looked at me, obviously thinking exactly what I was. What were those boys doing?  
It was Nesta who worked up the courage to twist the knob and open the door, while the other three of us braced for the worst. We all stared at what we saw. Rhys, Azriel, Cassian, and Lucien all straightened, their eyes wide with surprise.

“We were just- ah, damn.” Azriel swore, hiding a hammer behind his back. I took in the tools and shelves scattered throughout the room. My gaze fell behind him, where a dilapidated IKEA bookcase precariously stood. A laugh bubbled from Elain’s lips, the rest of us following suit. I doubled over when the bookcase toppled to the ground in a heap.

“Need a little help there, guys?” Mor crossed into the room and gently pushed Azriel’s chest. “Let the girls show you how it’s done.” Nesta’s emerald party dress swished the floor as she bent to pick up the instructions.

“If you brutes could read, this wouldn’t be so hard for you.” She shot Cassian a sly smile that left him sputtering for an answer. Elain picked up a screwdriver and peered over our sister’s shoulder. “Alright ladies, let’s do this.”

********

20 minutes later, I stood back to admire our work. Lucien’s eyes shone with pride for his mate, and Cassian grumbled under his breath about the possibility of witchcraft. He was a sore loser. I traded high fives with my sisters.

Mor’s plump lips turned up into a smile before she asked, “Who run the world?” I grinned right back at her.

“Girls!”


End file.
